


The Baby

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: Will wakes up in a hospital and some very shocking information awaits him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this post](http://dancey94.tumblr.com/post/156813617642/howishughdancyevenpossible-haanigram)  
> DO NOT read the Alternative Additional Ending if You're not willing to deal with ANGST

Will’s eyes opened widely and the sudden movement made the man inhale sharply. The pain seemed to have taken over his whole body and could not be located in one particular spot. That made it impossible to focus on anything else. It took a moment before Will realised he was lying in the hospital bed. Months had passed since he was in one and the monitors and tubes were not a good sign. The problem was – Will could not remember what had happened.

The door to the room opened and a man in a white cloth, presumably the doctor, entered.

“Mr Graham. It’s good to see you finally awake.”

“Finally?” Will’s mouth was dry and his head started spinning hesitantly. Speaking would be tough, he acknowledged.

The doctor approached a small table and lifted a glass of water with a straw in it. Then, he stepped by Will’s bed and offered the man the drink. The water slid over Will’s throat and further down his windpipe. The effects were immediate.

“How long was I unconscious?”

“Sixteen hours. You’ve been through an ordeal. You had a surgery at the intensive care unit and now you require a close observation. The good news is, the baby’s vitals are steady and if your condition stays as it is, you may be released in a week.”

Will’s eyes widened and then quickly closed. They became teary but the man didn’t want to cry.

“The…The baby?”

“Yes. You are four weeks pregnant. Didn’t you know?”

The shock was wearing off but sorrow took over Will. The man opened his bloodshot eyes and pursed his lips. He seemed as if he was on the verge of mental breakdown.

The doctor sighed with sympathy, then smiled.

“You’re going to be alright.” The tone was reassuring and the words sounded honest. “Your husband is waiting in the corridor. He sat by you when you were asleep. Do you want me to let him in now?”

“Um… Did you tell him about the baby?”

“Yes. He seemed to know already.”

The doctor was somewhat taken aback by the whole situation but he was familiar with misunderstandings and miscommunication. In his opinion, the couple had to talk it out and come clean to make it work.

“I’d like a moment for myself to process everything. Just, please, tell him I’m peeing or something, to make him wait a few minutes before he comes in.”

“Of course. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

The doctor left the room and Will was finally able to take in the situation he was in. His belly was wrapped in a bandage. Will reached out to stroke his abdomen, just a silly natural movement. The man was aware he would not feel the baby just yet, but he could not help it. There was a living human being developing in his belly and he might have killed it without even knowing.

That thought brought him to an essential question – what had actually happened? Why was he in a hospital?

Will tried to remember where he might have been and what he might have been doing before _something_ happened. Yet, he could not fill many blank spaces and ended up recalling an evening he was home alone, watching tv and eating pasta. Then, there was a sudden cut and everything went black.

There was a knock on the door and Will expected Hannibal to be on the other side. He pulled the sheet up to cover his belly and chest, and invited the person inside.

Hannibal opened the door hesitantly and peeked inside. His eyes were bloodshot, he had stubble, and his clothes were creased. Whatever happened to the nothing-less-than-perfect man?

“Will…”

Will tried to smile, offer some consolation, but all he could muster was an expression of pain and regret. He reached out and hoped his husband would take a hint. He did.

Hannibal approached the bed and grabbed Will’s hand tightly.

“I shouldn’t have left the house. I should have stayed and been with you. I-”

“It’s alright. I’m fine. We’re fine.” There was a pause when Hannibal raised his other hand and put it on Will’s belly covered by the sheet. “The doctor said you knew?”

“Of course I knew! I’m your husband, your alpha. I could smell it on you. And you were…glowing.”

Hannibal kept stroking Will’s skin and feeling grateful that Will was alive. Their future would not be destroyed.

“But I haven’t… Oh God, I _have_ been vomiting. I thought it was because of the food I made when you were away. And I-”

“I shouldn’t have been away and leave you in this condition. I’m so sorry, Will. It was all my fault.”

Hannibal started crying. He was bent over Will’s bed, hands in Will’s hands, begging for forgiveness. Both men felt like sleeping for ages but Will had to know what had happened. He took Hannibal’s head in his palms and looked the man in the eyes.

“It was not your fault. But… Could you tell me exactly what happened?”

“Oh.”

Hannibal put his head on Will’s chest, quite close to his heart, and sat on the bed. He had missed his husband so much and needed to feel he was alive. It lasted a while before he spoke.

“Two burglars broke in. They set the silent alarm off. Before the police came, you tried to stop them yourself. You went to the kitchen, took a knife… But they had guns. You stood no chance. They panicked and shot you.”

“Oh God.”

“You’re lucky you’re alive. An inch or two… They missed any vital organ but you still lost a lot of blood and the bullet…”

“It’s alright. I know enough.”

Will put his hand on Hannibal’s skull and massaged it. He stroke his husband’s hair, gently murmuring reassuring words, until Hannibal fell asleep. Will joined him in a few minutes and the men awoke only when the doctor came to check on Will again in the evening.

“I apologise. I was exhausted.” Hannibal started to explain but the doctor shrugged his shoulders and smiled. It couldn’t have been anything new to him.

“I understand. But the visiting hours are over in about twenty minutes so you should probably go. You need some rest of your own, don’t you think?”

“Yes, doctor. Thank you, doctor.”

“We’ll take care of Will for you now.”

Hannibal pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead and left very reluctantly.

They had so many things to discuss and there were a lot of changes to be made since they were about to become parents. Their family would expand and they had to start thinking carefully about their safety.

Will mentally chose the room in their house to be a nursery and painted it. He decorated the walls and the ceiling, bought a crib and some toys. He prepared a short speech he would give to announce he was expecting a baby.

 

* * *

  

**Alternative Additional Ending:**

Will woke up in the middle of the night due to an acute pain in his side. That was the place he was shot and the wound seemed to sting again. Will pressed a button releasing a painkiller straight into his veins. It was dark in the room and he could not find a switch so he touched the bandage on his belly and breathed.

He felt something wet and cringed. The pain was killing him and there was nothing he could do. One of the monitors next to his bed started beeping and in a minute a doctor along with two nurses was in the room. As they walked in, they turned on the light and Will saw blood on his hand.

“Do something. Please, just save the baby.”

 


End file.
